You belong with me
by dark-gunner36
Summary: Just like the song, Natsuki thinks Shizuru belongs with her but does Shizuru thinks so aswell?  3-chapter fanfiction.  overall disclaimer: i don't own Mai Hime/Otome. it's Sunrise's property. the song belongs to Taylor Swift and i'm inspired by it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Natsuki's POV

Long light-brown hair that flowed down to her waist and swayed or danced as I can see it, along the cool breeze; a smile that she offered to those approached her can make anyone melt or brighten anyone's day. A pair of rare red wine colored eyes that can make you feel like she's reading your soul; and a body with curves that can make any man or woman want her or lust for her. She's Shizuru Viola. Student council president, heir of the Viola conglomerate, and my long time –ahemcrushloveahem- friend.

Yeah, funny right? I, Natsuki Kruger, lone wolf as everyone call me. I'm all opposite to that preppy princess. Dark midnight long hair, emerald eyes that can give you a feeling of the frozen hell, a scowl that can produce a growl to scare anyone away and a body that can only make you drool and earn a bloody beating out of me. Yep, that's me. The Delinquent Natsuki Kruger. And I'm –coughinlovecough- with my friend. Though I try to hide it since I'm afraid our friendship would be ruined or worse, I would get dumped by her seeing she always rejects each and every love proposals she gets froom both men and women five seconds flat.

I smiled when those eyes came to my direction. I felt my body tense up when Shizuru stared to gracefully excuse herself from her fans and walked towards me. Ofcourse, I have a reputation to keep so I played it cool and leaned back to the tree behind me and pretended that I don't know Shizuru's walking towards me.

"Hey there Natsuki." Came the voice of an angelic Kyoto-ben brunette.

God my heart started to race when I heard her voice. I lazily opened my left eye and grinned. "Zup pres?" I asked coolly, closing my eyes again. I just can't look straight at her eyes. Cause I have the feeling she might read whatever I hide behind these lone demeanor.

I heard the grass ruffled a bit and I knew she gently sat beside me. I felt her hand placed atop of my forehead and I smiled. "So, anything you want to tell me princess?" I asked again, giving her another pet name.

She stroked my forehead and giggled. "Nothing actually. I'm just glad Natsuki's watching over me."

"Well, we've been friends for years. Wait, let me correct that, you've been my preppy, annoying, tea-loving friend who won't accept any declaration of love from anyone because she loves to tease everyone." I gave her a taunting smile and I end up receiving a light slap on my forehead, "OW!" I whined, pretending that it was painful.

"Oh c'mon I know it didn't hurt." I can hear her giggle. I shifted my position and positioned my head to Shizuru's lap. "Anyway Natsuki. I just want to spend time with you."

"You do remember we are neighbors right Viola? And my window is just a few meters away from yours." I pointed out. Hey we are childhood friends, what can I say?

Shizuru chuckled. Man even her chuckles can be alluring. But somehow, I can feel like there's something's off.

"Natsuki, whatever happends, don't change okay? I want you to be always there for me. It may sound selfish but I can't imagine life without Natsuki."

Those words made me smile. I sat up and pulled the brunette into a gentle hug. "feh~ such an annoying Kyoto-ben. No matter what happends, I'll be here for you." I told her. I want to confess but today is yet another not time for me just like the past years.

I felt her hug me back and nuzzled her nose to my shoulder near my neck. "Ookini, Natsuki."

After that, nothing has changed actually. Besides the fact that a certain teal-colored uneven cut hairstyle girl has been spending quite sometime with Shizuru. I know I should drive her away but I can see in Shizuru that she's not that much annoyed to that stalker so I let it pass.

But hell it was a mistake.

It was our lunch break and I was dining with my annoying but very persistent friends.

"And so that Tomoe Marguerite had asked our dear kaichou-sama to be her girlfriend." Chie, one of my self-proclaimed 'friends', said to us. I looked at her in disbelief.

"No way! Viola-Kaichou would definitely turn her down like everyone else! Even if Marguerite is the cheer captain of the pepsquad." my other friend, Mai, said in disbelief. Her violet eyes looked at me and I just rolled mine to ignore her on-coming pity look. I swear, if Mai wasn't one of those I respect, I would've poured my diet coke on her hair for giving me a pitied look. I snorted and lazily looked at my friends with a weak grin. "C'mon, what does that news have to do with me anyway?" I asked. Honestly, the news has EVERYTHING to do with me. It's Shizuru for Kami's sake and that uneven-hair girl? Puh-lease, I bet Shizuru had rejected her proposal five seconds flat.

Chie frowned and I can tell she's not buying my whole 'I don't care' look. Now I'm wondering if my bad-ass appearance is starting to weaken when I'm around my friends. "Natsuki, we, and I mean Mai and me, knows that you like our dear kaichou." Chie said in a low voice. I glared at her and I smirked when Chie backed away and put on a pout. "Mou Nat-kun's no fun. Anyway, as rumor flies, it seems the kaichou DIDN'T turned down Marguerite's request." I heard Chie said and somehow my body reacted on its own and stood up forcefully, both hands slamming on my desk. "WHAT?" my voice showed my surprise and disbelief.

"Yep, you heard me right Nat-kun. Our dear kaichou is now taken." Chie took out her cellphone which rang and a grin etched her face upon reading the message. "And my dear Aoi just sent me an mms." I can feel my heart pounding so fast and somehow I feel like I don' want to look at what's in Chie's phone.

I saw Mai looked surprised when she looked into Chie's phone. This just made me curious. And as they say, curiosity killed the cat, or in my case, I will kill the fox who made me curious. And what I saw broke my heart.

"W-wow… I guess rumors are true Chie. Even if it's a cellphone camera shot from the second floor, that's definitely kaichou with Marguerite hugging each other." I heard Mai said. I can feel Mai's amethyst colored eyes fall upon me and I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "Natsuki, it'll be okay." I heard Mai's motherly voice.

I nodded my head and pushed away from my busty friend. I cracked a smile and nodded my head. "Hehe I'm cool." I coughed and straighten myself. "Can you tell Yukariko-sensei that I'm sick or something? I remembered that I have a gig tonight." I left them without hearing any of their protest.

I ran. Ran to the nearby forest of our school where my bike is located and tiredly slumped down by the tree near my precious metal. I felt my body tremble from both the adrenaline rush and my heart breaking. I clenched my fist and punched the dusty ground. "Why the hell did she accepted that stalker's love confession?" I snarled under my breath. I stood up, hopped to my bike, and decided to go home.

"What the hell are you doing here Suki-chan?" I heard my mom asked in her terrifying sweet manner. My mom has her left brow raised, signaling that she's not happy to see me home when I skip class. '_normally I hang out at the arcade or something but I must be nuts now to come home.'_ I said metally. I',m glad my mom's a scientist and NOT a psychiatrist. Or else I would be done for.

"O-Oh.. Hi mom…Umm, school dismissed us early?" I lied. Though I think I didn't do any convincing.

My mom tapped her left foot and placed her hands on her hips. Trouble.

"Should I believe that and drag your sorry ass to the basement and be my labrat?

I cringed. My mom has all these equipments in our basement and I got hurt and been a labrat ever since I was a kid. But hey, I love my mom so it's worth it. But now… I shook my head and frowned. "Mom~! I skipped school because…" _'because I don't want to see Shizuru being with that girl'_ "Because I'm not feeling well mom." I lied, looking down to the wooden floor.

Somehow, I think my mom sensed I was feeling down and decided to hug me. "Suki, dear, I told you that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you." Her voice expressed her care and love. Damn woman, now I feel like crying. I hugged my mom back and snuggled closer to her.

After that motherly-daughter hug, I walked up to my room and sighed. My room, which is colored with sky blue, a bed near the window, shelves that held my motorbikes and gun models, and my dresser that's full of not-so-feminine clothes. I sat on my bed, grabbed the guitar beside it, and started to play. I play the guitar and I'm part of a local band called HiME Rangers. Don't ask, our band leader, Midori, decided the name. about the band members, I'm lead guitarist, Midori is base and her girlfriend, Dr. Youko is the pianist and my cousin J.N Zhang is the drummer. I tried to compose a new somg but somehow my muse isn't cooperating with me.

I grew tired of frying my brain and decided to just stop and lay down. I looked at the window which has the view of Shizuru's and somehow, the pain in my heart came back. "I wonder, if I ever confessed to you that I like you in a way a man sees a woman, will you like me too?" I asked o the window which oversee Shizuru's window.

* * *

Hope you like this. I'm rusty and enjoying reading fictions and not writing. reviews and criticism are welcome. TYVM :)


	2. Chapter 2: Listen to your heart

Hi Hi! edited Natsuki's name. it's supposed to be Kruger and not Kuga :) cheers!

my reviewers: thank you for your kind reviews :) im happy that you guys like this.

2nd chapter to my fic. next chapter is the last. advance happy new year!

* * *

chapter 2: Listen to your heart

A night of cheers and buzzing whispers filled the café. Same as always though. We are here. But I sure hope she's here. I contacted her a few minutes ago to watch us perform but I only got a recording. Sigh. I left her a text message though I hope that would alert her.

-4 hours ago-

"Mutt! Mutt! Open up! Your mom's scaring me again with her weird machines!" came a voice which sounded like a drastic plea for help and the loud banging of my door proved it.  
"Damn keep it down!" I hollered back. I'm in a bad mood since Shizuru and that grass-head being an item is somewhat 'not a rumor'. Heck it's been a week since then and I can't belive it aswell as I'm fucking pissed about it. I stood up from my bed and grumpily open my door which a red-haired female suddenly rushed in and closed the door immediately. I raised a brow and I saw the red-head turning pale. "You do know my mom is just teasing you Juliet." I smirked. I looked at her, fear etched on her face and beads of sweat are forming on her forehead and arms.

"Shut it mutt. Aunt Saeko really took out one of her crazy looking experiments." I can hear her whine.

The girl is my cousin, J.N Zhang or Juliet Nao Zhang. You can tell we're related by the color of our eyes. Though hers is much more lighter than mine. She's younger than me by a 2 years but we treat each other as equal. I patted her head and smirked. "Mom just want to test your guts. You should try replacing me as her lab rat. There you can see what she really does with those machines." I taunted her. I can see her glaring at me but I just brushed it off and yawned. "So what's up Juliet?"

"I told you too many times, DON'T CALL ME JULIET!" my red-haired cousin snarled at me to which I only found as whine.  
"Sure, sure. So?"

My cousin huffed and crossed her arms. "Midori said we have a gig tonight and were gonna use that last song you composed. She said it's gonna be a hit to those who are on the verge of break-ups." Nao explained to me.

With a sigh, I rubbed my temples and tried to analyze the situation. After a few minutes, I boredly looked at Nao and nodded my head. "Sure thing. I'm guessing she and Youko are arguing again." I stated the obvious.

"Tell me about it. My mom's been nagging at her and her obsession with her professor and told her that she should settle down with someone who is actually her girlfriend." Nao sighed and slumped down to my bed and groaned. "I heard from Mai and Chie that Shizuru's dating that lawn head Tomoe? Wait, correction, the whole highschool area been spreading that rumor." She said in a bored manner. I can tell that my cousin is against that idea just like me.  
"You know Chie. She and her girlfriend can be a satellite. Picking up the smallest rumor there is." I said in a deadpanned voice. It's hard acting like I'm not affected.  
My cousin, being one of those I grew up with, noticed my façade. "You know, wolves mate for life and they can cry too." She said to me. She stood up and went to the door, dragging me along with her. "Now c'mon wolf pup, our fans awaits!"

"NAO~!"

At the café called 'The Carnival', I saw my bandmates, Midori and her seemed-to-be furious girlfriend Youko. I waved at them and Midori gave me a childish wave while Midori just smiled at me, Youko hit the fiery haired head of Midori before giving me a gentle smile. Maybe to remove that easy-going-smile from Midori.  
"Nat-chan~!" Midori whined, holding her now hurting noggin. She looked at me with tears in her eyes like a child. "Nat-chan, Nat-chan, Youko is being mean again!" she continuously whined and started pulling my shirt.

I felt my brows twitch as Midori still tugging my shirt. I took a deep breath and gave Youko a glare. "You could've hit her harder!" I saw Youko chuckled and waved her hand in apology. "Gomene Natsuki. I promise next time I'll tie her in a leash." She patted Midori in the head and pulled the whining female away from me before something bad happens. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Give me a sec okay? I'll just want to call someone." I told them, remembering that I should always call Shizuru when we go and have a gig. She told me before that she likes our band and she would never miss a chance of not seeing or hearing us play.  
My bandmates grinned like Cheshire cats and allowed me to have a few minutes time to contact Shizuru. I took out my phone and dialed her number.  
-After a few rings-

*Sorry, the number you are calling is busy at the moment. Please leave a message for voicemail… beep… recording*  
"Shizuru me and the band are having a performance here at 'The carnival' after an hour. Come okay?" I said to the recording, feeling like an idiot for doing it. I ended the call and sent her a few text messages about it. 'I hope she comes though… but somehow I feel she's with that lawn head.' I put my cell phone back to my pocket and went to the back stage of the café.

- present-

"Welcome everyone to my lovely café. Again, as you all know and love, give it up to the 'HiME Rangers!" The owner of the café's voice filled the area via speakers. He's quite chubby, has Chinese attire and small round tinted glasses. He smirked when the customers cheered our band name.  
"Hi-ME Ran-gers~!" the crow cheered like we are a famous soccer team. Chanting and stomping their feet like some cheering crowd.  
Behind the curtain of the stage, we all smirked to one another and readied ourselves and our instruments. I gave Midori a glare when he smiled sheepishly towards me. "You should really listen to this song Midori. Maybe that way, you can value Youko even more." I told her and the curtains started to go up and we faced the smiling and cheering fans.  
I can see our ringleader, a.k.a Midori, give our fans a winning smile. "Tonight we'll be performing for those who are on the verge of heart break." I can hear her voice quiver as she said those words. Somehow, I felt sad aswell.  
"It's show time~" Midori said in a flirty manner as she gave Youko a wink an started playing her guitar and went near the mic. I know I wrote the song but I want her to sing it.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
We've built a love but that love falls apart  
a little piece of heaven turns too dark_

- Somehow I feel like her smile that day before, was weak and sad. And everyday I see her, I want to approach her but that lawn head just keep getting in the way or her duties as president makes it impossible for me to have some time with her. I tried to steal her away but I guess fate is not on my side that time. I feel so alone honestly.-

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

- Some time before, I saw her by the window, I think she's upset because she's frowning while talking to someone on the phone. I looked for something to get her attention and I saw my small blackboard and chalk. I took one of the erasers lying around my table and threw it to Shizuru's window once I saw her done with the phone call. When her crimson eyes came to my view, I quickly wrote something on the board and showed it to her.  
'Lawn head?'  
I saw her chuckle a bit and disappear from the window view for a few minutes and back carrying a board of her own. She wrote something long and showed it to me.  
'don't be mean Natsuki. She has a name.'  
I can only show her a displeased look and wrote on the board and showed it to her again.  
'Yeah and its Lawn Head. You and she are arguing?' I asked her with furrowed brows to show my annoyance. I can see her sigh heavily and didn't write any reply. I feel her sadness. I quickly erased what I previously wrote and write something else, thinking I should be honest to her. I finished what I was writing and eagerly want to show it to her but seeing her window now being closed and her bowing an apology just made my heart fell. I can only stare at the purple curtain behind the window and growled, hiding my sadness. Looking down to my board which reads: "Don't be sad, I'm here for you. I love you.", I angrily erased the writings using my shirt and threw the board to the corner. -

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
_

-three days ago, I remember skipping class since I got bored and decided to hang around the park. I was sitting on the bench under some tree, don't ask coz I don't care about a tree's name. everything seems peaceful, birds flying freely, clouds all looking sickly fluffly and Shizuru standing infront of me. Wait, hold up, rewind this. I blinked several times and the now-not-illusion Shizuru is really infront of mi. "Shit.." I cursed, readying myself to run.

"Ara~ I knew I can predict where I can find you Nat-su-ki." She said in her usual Kyoto accent. God that accent and her voice is so angelic. And she herself is a goddess reincarnate. I was about to run when she slowly walked towards me and sat beside me. "Don't… I just caught you so that I can get away from another council meeting." she told me, grabbed my arm and leaned close to it.

I stiffened for a while but eased up once I felt comfort from her. Leaning back to the bench, both us remained quiet for a fw seconds until it annoyed me. I looked at her and raised a brow. "So the great pres' is playing hooky with the school's delinquent. Quite flattering." I said sarcastically, giving her one of my wolfish grins. I got a soft hit on my arm and a pout coming from her. Dang her pout is something anyone shouldn't underestimate. "Sorry, sorry. But really, if that lawn head sees us, I bet you and her will end up fighting again or she being the next victim of my wrath. Either of the two comes first."

"Natsuki Ikezu. I just want to spend time with you since its been so long since I got the chance."

"Your fault."

"Then will Natsuki kidnap me today?"

I grinned and pulled her. Somehow I feel like this is right. "Well then my princess, allow me, your knight in shining Ducati, kidnap you to the most beautiful place there is."

"Ofcourse my handsome Natsuki." She smiled at me. Note, her smile is genuine, and man oh man, it's very beautiful. I blushed by the complimen but brushed it off as I pulled her towards my Ducati and drove to the Cliffside where the sunset view is the most beautiful.

_And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
To much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent of magic  
The beauty that's been  
Then love was wilder than the wind  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
Listen to your heart...mm..mmm  
I don't know where

* * *

you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

After the song, Midori asked everyone to quiet down. I can see her being serious about this and I asked my redheaded cousin that we should let Midori do what she is planning to do. My cousin agreed and she tucked her drumsticks on her back pocket and watch Midori. I can foretell what's going to happen next so I decided to look at the audience for a certain brunette wth ruby colored eyes.

-Normal POV-

Midori bent down, with a mic on her left hand and her right rested on her right leg. Her body can show the uneasiness and the look from Youko's eyes can be described as 'What thr hrll are you doing? Stand up before you embarrass me even more' look. Midori can tell what's Youko's thinking and decided that it's now or never.

"Youko, I know you think I'm embarrassing you and somehow I can feel like I'm about to have another painful torture from you." She said using the mic.

Youko, still has a brow raised, crossed her arms. "Midori, if this is one of-"

"let me finish!" Midori cut Youko off. She took a black small box from her right pocket and opened it to show to Youko a ring with hieroglyphic symbols on them. "I may have angered you for god knows how many times. You might think I'm inlove with the professor… but that is wrong." Midori stood up and looked at Youko seriously. "I followed my professor for this. This is the 'forever yours ring'. We found this a year ago and I asked the professor to fix this for me just to…" she walked towards Youko and took the ring from the box. "As the symbols on this ring describe what I want to tell you, will you be forever be mine Youko Sagisawa?" her confession erupted cheers and whistles from the audience and Youko couldn't hold her tears back anymore as she lunged herself to Midori and gave the fiery-haired female a kiss for an answer.

Though a happy ending for the two, a certain blunette felt disappointed as no Shizuru came to watch her play and no reply came from her messages. She held back her tears and faced Midori with a façade of happiness, patting Midori's back just like her cousin Noa did. "I'm proud of you Midori, for finally confessing.

* * *

the music is 'Listen to your heart'. just youtube it ;p i prefer the non-techno (and the video where there is Tifa and Cloud) enjoy and i hope anyone reviews.


End file.
